Mama's Little Pumpkin
by Gamer95
Summary: Harry's living a less than ideal life at the hands of the abusive Dursleys. That will all change, however, when a certain transforming cat comes into his life. Will Blair be an ideal mother? Can she help Harry get over his mental scarring? Will Harry finally know how it feels to be genuinely and unconditionally loved? ...Do I need to ask these questions? Of course it'll all happen.
1. Chapter 1

The black cat snickered to herself at the reaction of the man running the seafood stand when about seven pieces of sushi levitated into the air. Smirking as the man ran off into the streets shouting about demon sushi, Blair used her magic to bring the food over to her. "It's always fun to see them freak out when their stuff starts floating!" She giggled to herself before digging into her meal. After she had eaten, she decided to further explore the town. It was an extremely boring neighbourhood. All the houses were too neat and orderly. There was nothing interesting about anything in town. That is, until she stumbled across a house... Number 4 Privet Drive. Blair hopped onto the fence and took a look at the yard, hoping to see something interesting.

_'Let's see...Lawn gnomes...Wow, haven't seen, like, twenty five thousand of those already... Flower gardens...boooooring! A little boy doing yard work...'_ The cat's eyes focused on the working child. He was small, wearing clothes that appeared to be far too big for him. He had messy, jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and big round glasses. _'Awww, he's such a cutie! _Blair internally gushed as she watched the little boy work. She looked around the yard. There didn't seem to be anyone else around..._ 'Hmm...I could probably get away with dropping in and saying hi... better not talk, though...I don't wanna scare the poor boy.'_ And with that, Blair jumped off the fence and into the yard.

Harry ignored the immense pain racking his body as he pulled the sharp weeds out from the dirt, wincing as the prickly stems dug into his bare hands. He wished Uncle Vernon would let him use working gloves...But he knew that only people got to wear them. Freaks weren't allowed. Sighing, Harry went back to his work, when he heard a soft thump on the ground behind him. Nervously, he looked behind him, expecting Dudley to be sneaking up behind him, intent on getting a surprise attack in before beating him senseless like he deserved. Instead, he saw a small black cat wearing a witch's hat. Harry gasped and backed away as the cat began to approach him.

Blair frowned at the little boy's demeanour. She just wanted to say hello...She was just a little kitty, what did he think she was gonna do, maul him? Not to be discouraged, Blair continued to approach. She just had to be gentle. She had seen enough children around the various towns she had been to to know that they could be sensitive...

Harry backed up against the fence as the cat came closer. Uncle Vernon had told him that animals hated freaks just as much as people do when he had asked if he could pet his aunt Marge's dog...He was proved correct when the dog immediately began growling at him. What would this cat do when she got close enough...? Claw his eyes out? Harry whimpered at the thought and buried his face into his knees...He flinched when he felt something touch him...Then...Nothing happened. Harry slowly brought his face out of his knees and looked down to see the cat was resting its paws against his leg, looking up at him expectantly. Harry blinked. It...wasn't going to attack him? But animals hated freaks! If it didn't want to hurt him, what did it want? The little boy blinked when the cat nuzzled his leg. Did...did it want to be petted? Slowly, cautiously, Harry reached a hand out and placed it on the cat's head. The little black cat smiled and nuzzled into the touch, light purrs escaping it. Harry took that as a sign he was doing something right, and began to gently stroke the cat's head. The cat was purring like a car's engine. The sound was oddly soothing... Then Harry remembered he had yard work to do, and if he stopped, Uncle Vernon would find out. He didn't want his uncle to punish him again... Reluctantly, Harry withdrew his hand, looked at the cat apologetically as it meowed in protest, and returned to his work.

Blair was vastly disappointed. It had been ages since anyone had actually petted her...She forgot just how nice it felt...But she understood. He did have chores to do after all... Wait...those were some pretty sharp looking weeds...Why didn't he have gloves, like all the other people she had seen weeding? She winced when she saw the cuts in his tiny hands caused by the needles on the weeds. _'Ouch...can't his parents afford gloves? Their house looks nice enough...'_ Blair shook off the thoughts. _'Maybe I can keep the little pumpkin company while he works!'_ Smiling at the thought, the cat ran up to the little boy's side and smiled up at him. Harry looked down at her, smiled back, and returned to his work, occasionally stopping to scratch behind her ears like he had managed to glimpse on the telly once. In fact, the boy actually started to softly speak to her.

"Um...M-My n-name's Harry... Um...I...I guess it's a little bit odd t-talking to a cat...B-But...it's n-nice to have s-someone to t-talk to..." Blair tilted her head. What about his parents? "S-Sorry I can't pet you anymore...Uncle V-Vernon will kill me if the weeds aren't pulled..." Blair frowned.

_'I understand getting mad at kids for not doing their work...but threatening to kill a five year old's a little strong, isn't it?' _Shaking her head, Blair laid down beside the boy as he worked. He softly spoke to her some more. She managed to learn that he lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin because his parents died in a car crash when he was a baby, he was to keep his voice down when doing yard work so the neighbours couldn't hear him, and he didn't exactly have a high opinion of himself because he kept calling himself a freak. Blair's content smile quickly turned into a frown once again. _'Huh...why don't these people want their neighbours to know the little Pumpkin exists? And why does he keep calling himself a freak? Looks totally normal to me...'_ Despite all that though, it was extremely endearing that he spoke to her as if she was a person. She wanted to speak back to him, but by this point she was almost positive that it would scare him if she just suddenly started talking. So she just listened. This went on for about an hour before the door to the house opened. Blair, in a moment of panic of being caught, immediately leapt into the garden's dirt, burying herself in it and hiding her from view.

"BOY! IN HERE NOW!" Harry stopped staring in confusion at the spot where the cat was currently buried under several inches of dirt, but shook it off and immediately went inside for his daily punishment. Vernon grabbed him by the arm, roughly dragged him inside and slammed the door.

After the door slammed shut, the dirt in the garden slowly began to rise and fall. After this happened about three times, Blair's head popped out from the dirt, coughing and spitting up dirt. After she was assured that her mouth was clean, Blair dug herself out. "Geez, if he wants to keep Harry a secret so bad, maybe he shouldn't yell his name out loud...I could hear it from under the dirt!" The cat muttered to herself. She then tried to shake the dirt off of her body. When most of the dirt stubbornly clung to her fur, she let out a pitiful mewl. "Why couldn't they have bushes or something for me to hide in? It's gonna take me hours to get all this dirt out of my fur!" She whined. Then she got to thinking...She did not like the way that man had talked to Harry...He sounded very cruel.. Probably best not to get caught by him...Blair looked back at the house and smiled despite herself. "Harry's such a sweetie..." She said fondly. Almost instantly, she had grown fond of the little boy. He was so cute, she just wanted to turn into her human form and hug him for the rest of her life! She considered visiting again... She weighed her options. "Okay...on the upside...I get to spend time with the little cutie...He looked kinda sad, maybe I can make him happy...And I get to be petted! On the downside, I could get caught, and my only hiding place is a yard of dirt..." Blair tapped a paw against her chin, then smiled back at the house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pumpkin." And with that, the cat leapt over the fence and left the house behind, looking forward to seeing Harry again. Hopefully he would be doing yard work again...


	2. Chapter 2

Blair peeked over the fence, and smiled at the sight of the little boy gardening once again. Without missing a beat, the black cat leapt over the fence and landed perfectly on her paws, smirking as she proved that cats always landed on their feet. She tentatively approached Harry, letting out a soft meow to get his attention.

Harry's head snapped up at the meow, and he turned to find the source. Harry blinked when he saw it was the same black cat from yesterday. It had come back...? Harry let a small smile come to his face. The cat came to his side, and the little boy gently scratched behind her ears.

Blair purred as she leaned into the touch, and pouted when Harry pulled his hand away to return to his work. Blair laid down beside him, smiled up at him fondly...and then did a double take when she realized he had a nasty looking black eye. Blair stared at the injury with wide, concerned eyes. The cat placed her front paws on Harry's side and meowed to get his attention.

Harry looked down at the cat in confusion. It was looking up at him with an expression comparable to that of when Aunt Petunia had seen Dudley fall down the stairs. The child was amazed at how expressive this cat's eyes were...It was almost as if it understood him. But that wasn't possible. It was a cat. Harry stroked the cat's back, and returned to his work.

Blair was too concerned to even enjoy being stroked. _'Someone hurt this poor little baby...'_ She thought. This was very disconcerting...Blair once again spent the rest of the day with Harry, listening to him as he talked to her. His soft voice definitely brought a smile to her face, but she still had that haunting feeling that something was terribly wrong...

The sound of the doorknob turning was Blair's cue to hide in the one spot she could: the dirt. The cat immediately leapt headfirst into the soft earth...and screeched in pain when she hit her head on a rock partially buried underneath it. Dizzily, the cat staggered to the side and fell into one of the holes Harry had dug. Harry looked down the make sure she was okay...

"Boy! You know what time it is!" Vernon shouted firmly.

"Y-Yessir..." Harry replied softly, reluctantly leaving the cat behind. Something told him she was going to be just fine.

As the door slammed, Blair climbed out of the hole, muttering death threats at the rock that had caused a nasty bump on her cranium as she rubbed her head with her paw. The irritated expression on her face turned to one of concern as she looked at the house. She was DEFINITELY coming back tomorrow...

Blair once again leapt the fence and landed in the Dursley's yard as Harry was gardening. She let out a meow to get Harry's attention. Harry turned to her, smiled and said hello, then went back to his work. Blair approached him from behind and gently rested her paws against his back.

Harry gasped in agony as he felt something touch his bloody, scarred back. Blair's eyes widened and she retracted her paws, then gave the little boy an apologetic look. Harry looked down at her, scratched under her chin, and said "P-Please don't t-touch me th-there..." Blair let out an understanding mewl.

After another long day, Vernon slammed the door open. As he did this, Blair once again dived into the dirt. This time, she ended up sliding on her belly, once again burying her and creating a small furrow before crashing into the same rock she hit her head on yesterday, ending her sliding session. Vernon stormed out, simply grabbed Harry by the shirt, and roughly dragged him off.

At the sound of the door slamming, Blair popped her head out of the dirt, eyes spinning dizzily. She glared down at the rock and hissed angrily. That rock was officially her worst enemy...

After hating on the rock, Blair thought back to Harry's reaction when she touched his back... Why did he act like he was in pain? Blair shook her head...She was not going to stop coming...

Blair leapt the fence and gracefully landed by Harry's side once again. Harry was now accustomed to the cat's visits, and smiled at her, petted her for about a minute, and continued his work. Blair took another look up at his face...and her jaw nearly hit the floor. His left eye was swollen shut, his lip was split, his glasses were cracked, he was covered in bruises...His face was a mess! Every day she spent with this boy, she noticed new things that concerned her.

After the daily routine, Blair once again leapt into the dirt as the door threw open. She landed facefirst into the dirt with all four of her legs spread out, and created a small hole in the shape of her body, hat and all.

"Boy..." Vernon growled. Harry hung his head and entered the house.

Blair climbed out of the hole, the entire front of her body caked in dirt. She ignored the dirt. She was far more concerned about Harry...

After entering the yard again, Blair watched as Harry stood to retrieve the watering can from the other side of the garden. She frowned when she noticed that he was walking with a limp. She then flinched when she realized his leg was bent at an angle. She had seen plenty of humans, even having a human form herself, and she was absolutely positive that limbs were not meant to bend that way... Her thoughts were cut off, however, when the door opened once again, and she instinctively leapt into the soft dirt. She internally sighed with relief...then realized her tail was still sticking out. Frantically, she tried to force her tail down into the dirt with the rest of her body, but it just wasn't happening. Then she heard the door slam. She blinked when she realized she hadn't been noticed, then popped her head back out of the dirt. She looked at the house sadly.

Blair panted as she walked to Harry's house...It was such an absurdly hot day out...She really wanted more than anything to turn into her human form and put on something that would keep her cool, like a bikini or something...Or better yet, just walk around without anything on at all. It would absolutely be more comfortable than walking around with a fur coat... She sighed with relief when she reached the house. Harry would make it all worth it in the end...Smiling, she leapt over the fence...and her smile quickly contorted into an expression of shock and terror at the sight.

Harry had apparently decided that it was too hot as well. So he had taken off his oversized shirt, revealing his back. His scarred, bleeding, bruised back...There wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't covered by some kind of terrible injury. Blair nearly coughed up a hairball at the sight...

Harry turned and smiled weakly at the cat, then softly greeted her. Blair immediately ran to his side and began relentlessly nuzzling his leg. She didn't want to scare him by talking, but she did want to offer some form of comfort when she saw the terrible injuries. She did not stop nuzzling him. Not when Harry petted her. Not while he worked... She was very reluctant to jump into her hiding spot when she heard the doorknob turning, but she knew she had no choice. Without missing a beat, she quickly leapt into the dirt...but this time, she ended up getting stuck halfway, her rear legs pushing against the ground and her butt sticking up in the air.

Harry stood in front of the cat to hide her from his uncle's view, waited until Vernon's head disappeared into the house, and quickly ran in after him, relieved over the close call.

As Blair pushed against the ground with her rear paws, she internally seethed with rage upon remembering the injuries. Why was he constantly injured? Why was his uncle always so mean when talking to him? AND WHY THE HELL COULDN'T SHE GET OUT OF THIS DAMN DIRT?!

Frustrated and just wanting to return to her alleyway and have a cat nap, Blair turned to her human form, hoping that would help a bit.

A man in his mid-twenties walked out of the house next door, and froze when he heard what sounded like muffled grunts. Curious, he looked over the fence...His nose began to bleed heavily when he saw the stark-naked lower half of a woman sticking out from the dirt in his neighbour's yard, her rear end sticking straight up in the air as she tried to pull herself out. The guy immediately fainted.

Blair popped out of the dirt with a gasp, then turned back into her cat form. "I'm so glad no one saw that..." She muttered. "A woman stuck in someone's yard? Weird!" And then her concern for Harry returned ten-fold... Shaking her head, she turned and left.

Vernon Dursley's eye twitched when Dudley told him he had seen some crazy lady buried in their garden when he had come back from Piers Polkiss's house. _'So, the boy nearly went and got himself caught, did he? I'll just have to remind him what his place is...'_ Harry was in for an especially bad beating tonight...

"Why am I even bothering? There's no way he'd be d-doing y-yard work in th-this weather..." Blair muttered through clenched teeth as she walked towards Harry's house. There was a big storm...Rain pouring down, matting her fur to her skin. Bitter cold winds, chilling her to the bone. Thunder booming, making her flinch from all the loud noise... Really, she just wanted to make sure Harry was safe indoors, even at her own expense.

Blair could not believe her eyes when she saw a familiar little boy weeding the garden, dressed in his regular clothing, which was clinging to his skin due to the rain, shivering intensely due to the bitter cold, flinching with a terrified expression at every clap of thunder, blood leaking out of fresh wounds that were clearly visible from the soaking wet, translucent shirt... Blair had had enough. She was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all! ...Right after comforting Harry, of course...

After Vernon had brought Harry inside MUCH later than normal, the mud the rain had made out of the dirt slowly began to rise into a goopy pile. Then, with a shake of her body, all of the mud flew off of Blair's fur. Glaring, she agilely climbed a tree looking into a window and perched herself on a branch...What she saw made her physically sick.

An enormous, walrus-like man was beating Harry senseless with his belt, his fists, the lamp on the table...Anything he could get his hands on. And Harry was clenching his fists, face contorted into one of absolute agony, but showing no signs of making any noise.

Blair's eyes widened in horror. Unable to bear the sight any longer, the cat leapt out of the tree, over the fence, ran into the streets, and fled. She ran all the way back to her alley, not stopping for a second. When she reached the alley she called home, she collapsed and began to pant heavily, tears falling from her eyes...Then she realized that she had practically abandoned Harry to his fate... A wave of shame washed over her...Then, it was quickly replaced by something she hadn't felt in a long time...

Sheer, unadulterated rage.

That walrus was gonna get it...


	3. Chapter 3

Blair ran back to the house as fast as her legs could carry her. She was going to put a stop to Harry's pain once and for all! Then, she had a thought...His uncle was beating him pretty brutally last night...What if he...Blair's eyes widened, terrified for the little boy, and she ran even faster, determined to get back to the house

Blair almost cried with relief when the familiar house came into view. Quickly, she leaped the fence, peeked over, and actually shed a few relieved tears when she saw Harry doing yard work again. Meowing, she leapt into the yard. Harry turned with a weak smile. Blair's eyes widened in horror when she saw the state of the little boy. He looked like he was struggling to stand. His legs were bent slightly at angles, his face was covered in cuts and bruises, blood was visible through his shirt, and to top it all off, he was very clearly sick, most likely from doing yard work in that storm yesterday. Blair immediately forgot about her determination to keep her talking a secret...

"Oh my God, what'd they do to you, Pumpkin...?" She asked softly. Harry's eyes widened in shock, and he staggered backward and fell on his seat, eliciting a yelp in pain. Blair immediately ran to his side, but he scooted away, ignoring the intense pain. Blair frowned, then realized she had spoken. She sighed. "I guess the cat's out of the bag..." She said. "Hey, Pumpkin...How are you?" Harry swallowed his fear. Talking or not, this was the same cat who had willingly spent time with him... Blair, meanwhile, facepawed at her stupid question. "Riiight...You're in rough shape... All because of that big, stupid, ugly, hairy walrus guy...I just wanna..." Blair hissed as she made strangling motions with her paws. Harry watched her in confusion, then spoke.

"Wh-Why?" He asked. Blair tilted her head, eyes wide and confused.

"Why what, Pumpkin?" She asked.

"Wh-why are you h-here? With a f-freak like m-me?" Blair frowned at this, and began to approach the little boy.

"Aw, c'mon, Hare-Bear. You aren't a freak. I stayed 'cause you're almost as cute as a kitten!" The cat nuzzled the little boy's arm. Harry smiled and petted her.

"H-How c-can you t-talk?" He asked. Blair grinned.

"Magic!" She replied simply. Harry gasped.

"Th-That word's forbidden!" He whimpered. Blair raised an eyebrow.

"What word? Magic?" Harry flinched at the sound of the word. "Hey, c'mon, Pumpkin. There's nothing wrong with saying magic. There's nothing wrong with BEING magic!"

"Th-There's no such th-thing as m-magic...M-My Uncle V-Vernon s-said..." He was interrupted as a watering can floated in front of his line of sight. He stared at it, then turned to Blair, who was smirking triumphantly.

"You were saying?"

"I-I'm s-sorry...I'll n-never talk b-back again..." Blair's expression turned sour.

"It's alright, Pumpkin...It's okay." She said as she nuzzled his arm again. Then, the screen door opened, and Vernon stormed out.

"BOY! WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?! FINISH THE DAMN GARDEN-"

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO HARRY THAT WAY! LEAVE HARRY ALONE OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW, NOT LATER!" Vernon and Harry stared in shock at the small cat. Then, Vernon's face turned purple and he stood over a trembling Harry.

"WHAT...DID YOU DO...TO THIS CAT, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE FREAK?" He spat through gritted teeth. Harry tried to make himself as small as possible.

"I...I..."

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME, YOU FAT, STUPID WALRUS!" Vernon ignored Blair.

"I TOLD YOU, QUITE SPECIFICALLY...NO. FREAKISHNESS!" And with that, Vernon reached down and grabbed the cat by the scruff of her neck.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK! I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM! I'LL SCRATCH YOUR BALLS OFF! I'LL THROW YOU OUT A THREE STORY WINDOW!" Blair thrashed and clawed the air, trying to escape the obese man's grip.

"Wh-What are you g-going to d-do to h-her?" Harry asked softly, terrified of the answer. Vernon scowled at him.

"I have to hide the freakishness. The only way to do that is to KILL IT." Harry's eyes widened.

"NO! PLEASE, UNCLE VERNON! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE-"

**SMACK!**

Blair momentarily ceased her struggling to gasp as Vernon slapped Harry across the face hard enough to draw blood and knock him down. The large man then planted a beefy fist into the little boy's stomach, and Blair went back to shouting, thrashing and cursing.

"KEEP YOU VOICE DOWN." He hissed dangerously. "DO YOU WANT THE NEIGHBOURS TO HEAR YOU?!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DIDN'T HEAR YOUR YELLING, YOU FAT ASSHOLE!"

"I can't WAIT to drown you..." Vernon snarled as he entered the house, Blair still thrashing in his grip. He turned to Harry and growled out "I'll be back to deal with YOU."

Harry laid curled up in a ball, clutching his stomach as he watched helplessly. His only friend in the world was going to die now, all because of him... He laid on his side, buried his face into his knees, and began to whimper pitifully, trying to keep the tears at bay...

_In the house..._

Blair scowled as Vernon filled the tub with water, muttering about freaky evil magic.

"Magic's not freaky or evil, so shut your stupid mouth." Blair paid dearly for saying this, for Vernon tossed her across the room. She hit the wall with a yowl, and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Vernon storming over to her...and nearly facepawed. She had forgotten her own magic.

Vernon stopped moving to stare in shock as, before his eyes, the cat transformed into a...rather attractive young woman. With no clothes... Vernon's mouth hung open, then his eyes narrowed.

"ANOTHER FREAK!" He roared as he lunged at Blair...only to be thrown into the tub by an invisible force. Vernon stumble out of the water, then stared at Blair, now nervous. The expression on her face was absolutely murderous. Vernon shakily stood up and raised his hands. He opened his mouth to speak...but he ended up singing opera when Blair planted her foot firmly where the sun don't shine. And again. And again. And again, and again, and again, and again, andagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagain. Vernon fell over, writhing in agony as he clutched his injured dangly parts, sobbing hysterically. Dudley wasn't likely to have any siblings...

Blair was far from done, however. Through the sheer amount of rage and protectiveness towards Harry she was feeling, she effortlessly ripped the nearby towel rack off of the wall and slammed it into Vernon's back. Then his head. Then his arm. Then his face. Then his crotch. Then his crotch again. Then his crotch a third time.

"YOU MURDERING, GOOD FOR NOTHING, DIRTY PSYCHOPATH! YOU STUPID UGLY PATHETIC WASTE OF LIFE!"

Vernon finally managed to weakly stumble to his feet, and frantically limped away, yelping in pain each time the towel rack turned crowbar connected with his body. By the time he made it to the front door, he was a bloody mess with a broken leg. Still, he limped out into the street and moved towards the police station.

Blair debated on whether she should follow him or not...but then she remembered...Harry probably thought she was dead! Her mind made up, Blair turned back into her cat form and ran to the backyard.

_The backyard_

Harry was still curled up in a whimpering ball when Blair got there. The cat's ears folded back against her head as she looked at him sadly.

"Pumpkin...?" She called out softly. Harry's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. He stared in shock, seeing that Blair was still alive. Weakly, he crawled towards her. Blair walked towards him.

When the cat was within arms reach, Harry sat up, tears threatening to fall, then picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I..I th-thought you were d-dead..." He whimpered. Blair teared up, smiling up at him.

"No way, Pumpkin. That jerkface couldn't hurt me!" Blair then licked Harry's cheek, cleaning his tears. After licking his face about fifteen times, the cat then contently nuzzled into his embrace, purring happily.

"H-How did you get away...?" Harry asked softly. Blair looked up at him with a smirk, wriggled out of his arms, landed on the ground, and almost instantaneously, instead of a small black cat, Harry was looking at a pretty woman in a witch outfit. Blair had decided to clothe herself this time, seeing as how she was in front of a small child...

"I can do this." She said simply. And now, it was Harry's turn to be held. The purple-haired woman sat on her knees, and gently reached over and grabbed Harry, who flinched at the pain caused by Vernon's inflicted injuries, but shrugged it off, as he had a feeling he was going to finally find out what a hug was like...

Blair's heart exploded as she pulled the cute little boy against her chest and he snuggled into her embrace. She absolutely could not stop grinning giddily down at him.

Harry was so...comfortable... Blair was warm...Comfy... Happily, Harry snuggled closer into the hug, resting his head against her chest. Letting out a soft yawn, he fell asleep in her arms.

"Awww..." Blair cooed softly as she smiled down at the sleeping little boy. She continued to cuddle him happily for about an hour, smiling at him with pure adoration in her eyes...

Then she heard the police sirens.

Blair smirked. So he called the police, did he? She had a plan to combat that... Gently, she placed Harry back down on the ground, then turned back into her cat form, then snuggled up next to him. Her heart spontaneously combusted when Harry rolled over and held her like a teddy bear. The cat held back a squee, then pretended to fall asleep and waited...


	4. Chapter 4

Vernon led the two policemen into the backyard, determined to get that psychotic woman thrown in jail. The policemen trailed closely behind, expressions contorted into determined glares, wanting to bring the criminal to justice. The three men entered the yard.

"There she is! Arrest her!" The policemen, Jackson and Wade, followed the direction Vernon was pointing with their eyes. Then they turned back to him, confused.

"Uh...what exactly are we looking at here?" Wade asked.

"THAT FREAK!" Vernon pointed again.

"...The...cat?" Jackson asked with a raised brow. "...Sir, we don't take kindly to pranks."

"What happened to that kid?!" Wade asked, eyes wide in shock. "He's bleeding everywhere and he looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in ten years!"

"This is no joke!" Vernon snarled. "That cat did this to me! She turned into a woman and kicked my knackers, then beat me with a bloody towel rack! It's my freak of a nephew's fault! He used his freaky magic rubbish to curse the cat! I knew I should have hit him harder-" Vernon's eyes widened as he covered his mouth, realizing he had been rambling in his enraged state. Wade and Jackson gave him stone-cold glares.

"Hit him harder?" Wade asked dangerously. "Is THAT what happened to the little guy?"

"Uh...Well, um...that is to say...I..."

"Tell it to the judge, scumbag!" Wade snarled as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Lying to the police. Child abuse. Using an illegal substance-"

"WHAT?!" Vernon interrupted Jackson. "I HAVEN'T USED ANYTHING OF THE SORT!"

"Did you even listen to yourself when you told us what supposedly happened? That cannot be right. You are going down for a long, long time." Vernon's face turned purple. He roared with rage, and made to lunge at Harry...

And then he promptly screamed in agony as an enraged cat leapt onto his face, rapidly clawing at every area she could get get to...including Vernon's eyes, rendering his left eye completely useless. The policemen briefly considered stopping the cat...but decided better of it. For one, the fat bastard deserved it. For two, the cat was absolutely murderous at the moment...

When she finally stopped mauling the walrus-like man, Blair sat on top of him, innocently licking her paw. Wade smirked, then scratched gently behind her ear, causing her to meow in pleasure.

"That is one loyal cat." He said calmly. "Kid's pretty lucky. This cat yours, tubby?"

"No." Vernon spat. "That...THING...just showed up..."

"Eh, either way, say goodbye to wife and kid, lardo." Vernon screamed in anger as the officers hauled him to his feet and dragged him off to their police car.

Vernon's rage broke when he saw Blair looking at him with an incredibly smug expression on her face, and waving a paw at him. The man thrashed and screamed against the officer's grip, but they held strong and tossed him into the car, then drove off.

Blair smirked as Vernon was taken away, then turned back to Harry. "A little sweetie like you shouldn't be sleeping on the grass." She cooed softly. She turned back to her human form, then lifted the little boy into her arms, walked through the screen door of the house, made her way to the living room and sat down on a comfy looking chair. The witch adjusted the sleeping child in her arms to make him more comfortable, and bit her lip to avoid squealing like a fangirl and waking the boy up. He was just too cute, and here she was cuddling him!

Then, an ugly, horse-like woman walked into the room. Upon seeing a stranger in her house, her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth th express her fright...

Blair heard her gasp, and turned to her sharply with a glare that quite clearly said "If you wake him, I WILL end you." Biting her tongue, Petunia slowly stepped out of the room, secretly planning to go get a baseball bat or something.

Blair sighed with relief, then began to gently rock Harry up and down on her knee. She flicked Petunia into a wall when she noticed her shadow looming over her. The baseball bat Petunia was going to use came down and hit the horse woman square on the head. Blair didn't notice, too invested in internally gushing over Harry.

She was NEVER going to leave him...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's eyes groggily opened, then closed again shortly afterward. He was still half-asleep, and didn't remember what had happened. For the moment, he thought he was still in his cupboard, and Uncle Vernon was going to be down any moment to send him back to the yard...Yet his cupboard was oddly...comfortable today...

"Haaaarryyyy.~" A syrupy sweet voice softly whispered into his ear. "Time for you to get up now, sleepy boy.~" Harry's eyes snapped open, and he yelped in surprise when he saw an unfamiliar woman looking down at him with a caring smile, which contorted into a concerned frown at the yelp. "Aw, don't tell me you forgot about me already, Pumpkin. You didn't forget Blair, did ya?" Blair said with a smile as she playfully ruffled his hair. Then Harry remembered...

"B-Blair..." He said softly. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You're okay, right? I don't like seeing you upset. It makes me upset too." The cat turned human said softly as she stroked the little boy's locks of hair. Harry was...happy. Happy to finally have someone who cared about him. He looked up to the attractive woman with a small smile, then wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her chest.

"Thank you..." He said softly.

Blair blinked, then grinned and squealed softly before holding him tightly. "You're SO welcome, Pumpkin. Oh, you're just SOOOO CUTE! I don't ever wanna stop hugging you!"

Truth be told, Harry wouldn't mind it if she never stopped hugging him...It was very...nice experiencing a loving gesture for the first time since he could remember. But then, he had a thought...What if Blair had to leave him now? Then what would happen?

"Um...B-Blair...?"

"Mm-hmm, Pumpkin?"

"Wh-What are you going to do now?" Blair put on a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm...Let me see..." Her thinking was interrupted, and her eyes narrowed angrily at the sounds of voices from the kitchen.

"Mum, why's there a pretty girl in there holding the freak?"

"I don't know, Dudley, and as soon as Vernon comes home, out she goes!"

"...I know EXACTLY what I'm gonna do." Blair growled as she gently set the nervous child down. She ruffled his hair and said "I'll be back, sweetie." before heading to the kitchen.

Harry didn't want to be left alone...Slowly, he got off the couch, climbed to his feet, and limped after Blair, trying his best to prevent his cold from making him sniffle.

Petunia sat at the kitchen table, muttering about how the "freaky woman" needed to get out of her house. She didn't notice Blair coming up behind her, and as soon as the cat was within earshot...

"HEY HORSEFACE!" Petunia screeched and fell out of her chair at the sheer volume of the cat's voice. She pulled herself into a sitting position and glared at the purple-haired woman.

"You!" She spat. "You...Get out of my house, you disgusting tramp!" Blair raised a brow at that.

"Disgusting? Me?" Blair chuckled softly at that. "After what you and your stupid family did to the poor baby sitting in the living room right now, I don't think you have the right to call anyone disgusting, you ugly bitch." Petunia was unnerved by how full of contempt the tone of the woman's voice were, but she stood her ground.

"I'll call the police-"

"The walrus already tried that. He's in a nut house now, I'll bet." Petunia reeled at this.

"M-My husband's in with those...those ruffians...?" The woman breathed. Blair smirked.

"Yep. Turns out yelling at an innocent little kitty for beating you up, talking about how you hit your nephew because of magic, and then trying to get to your nephew to beat him some more right in front of the police isn't the best way to go about things." Petunia was as pale as a ghost.

"M-My Vernon..."

"Yep, the fatass is gone! Never gonna see him again!" Then Dudley walked in the room. "...Well, at least ONE fatass is gone..."

**SMACK!**

Blair blinked as she saw Petunia's hand connect with the side of her face. It didn't hurt her, but it was rather surprising. She looked impassively at the rage in Petunia's eyes.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. INSULT MY LITTLE DIDDY DUMPKINS!" Blair snorted in amusement at the nickname. Petunia ignored her. "He is MUCH better than that disgusting, ugly, hideous little eyesore that can't even get the chores done ri-"

**CRACK!**

It was now Blair's turn to strike. Unlike Petunia, however, she did not go for a slap on the cheek. Instead, she punched the bitch right in the nose, sending her flying into a wall. Petunia managed to stay conscious somehow, and pulled herself into a sitting position, all of her bravado vanishing as the enraged witch stomped over to her. Dudley screamed and ran to his room, not wanting to see the results of this.

Blair leaned down, her face inches away from Petunia's, and hissed dangerously "Don't you talk about that sweet little Pumpkin like that. Don't ever compare him to your morbidly obese spoiled little brat of a son. If you call him a freak one more time, I will stab you. Thirty seven times. With a butcher's knife. Got it?" Petunia nodded, words escaping her. Blair backed off, but didn't stop glaring. Petunia gulped.

"I-If you like him so much, take him and g-get out..." Petunia whimpered half-heartedly. She cringed when Blair's face contorted into a scowl.

"I don't have a house, you stupid bitch. I am NOT living on the street with a five year old."

"Well you can't stay h-here..." Petunia REALLY wanted the woman to leave so she could give the freak the punishment he deserved.

"Yeah I can. And I'm gonna."

Unbenknownst to the two women, little Harry was peeking around the corner, watching the whole thing. Blair was still protecting him...Harry liked Blair a lot.

Petunia screamed in frustration. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THAT FREAK IS RUINING EVERYTHING! I LOST MY HUSBAND, AND A CRAZY WOMAN IS STAYING WITH US ALL BECAUSE OF THAT FRE-" She was cut off when two sharp nailed hands dug into her neck, drawing blood and cutting off her air supply.

"WHAT DID I JUST FINISH TELLING YOU, YOU STUPID F*CKING HORSE-FACED BITCH?!" The witch screeched...but a soft whimper from the doorway prevented her from killing the woman right on the spot. The cat immediately snapped her head to the doorway, and her enraged expression immediately dropped when she saw Harry hiding behind the door. Blair turned her head back to snarl at Petunia, then threw her to the ground in disgust. "...Don't insult him. I'll break your face." She threatened. And with that, she headed for the doorway. "Harry?" Harry shrunk away from her. "Harry, it's okay, Pumpkin. I'm not mad at you, I promise." Harry was assured by her words, but he was still cautious and slow as he approached her. "Aw, c'mere, Pumpkin, I can't wait another second to hold you again." Blair scooped Harry into her arms, playfully twirled him around, then plopped down on the couch with him, placing him snugly in her lap.

Harry blinked. It had been a rather sudden transition from bloodthirsty protectiveness to playful and caring...Timidly, the boy who lived looked up at Blair. "Y-You're n-not gonna leave me alone h-here, right?" Blair smiled warmly at him and tightened the hug.

"No way, Pumpkin. I'm not gonna leave a darling boy like you alone with these sub-humans." The witch leaned down and planted a gentle, loving kiss on top of the little boy's head, surprising him greatly. Harry looked up into her smiling face, and all fear of her was immediately thrown to the side. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her as she began to stroke his back.

"So, where do you sleep, Pumpkin?" Blair asked. Harry didn't want to move from the extremely comfortable position, so he used his head to gesture to the cupboard under the stairs. Blair scowled. "Of course..." She muttered. "I'll have to do something about that..." Then she smirked evilly as an idea came to mind.

"Oh Petuuuuuniaaaaaaa!~" She called in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"WHAT NOW?!" Petunia snapped as she popped her head out from the kitchen. She was silenced by the unnervingly tranquil smile on the far more attractive woman's face.

"Why is the little Pumpkin here sleeping in a cupboard?" Petunia bit her tongue to keep from saying 'FREAKS BELONG IN THE CUPBOARD' because she DID value her life. "Don't you think you should go and get him a proper bedroom?" Petunia opened her mouth to argue, but decided it would be preferable to having her intestines penetrated by a knife. Grumbling under her breath, she turned to leave and convert Dudley's second room...

Blair smirked and bounced Harry up and down gently on her knee. She enjoyed picking on Petunia...

Harry sneezed into his arm and Blair frowned.

"Oh right. I forgot...you're sick, aren't you, sweetheart?" Blair asked despite knowing for a fact he was. "Well, you'd better get some rest." She adjusted his position so he was more comfortable. "This'll keep you comfy until horse-face finishes your bed." Harry happily rested his head against the crook of Blair's neck, letting out a content sigh before once again falling asleep. "Aww..." Blair just couldn't help herself when she cooed at him. He was so cute when he was sleeping...

_10 hours later..._

Harry had woken up once or twice, but his sickness, the warmth of Blair, and lack of rest, always put him right back to sleep in Blair's arms. And Blair loved every second of it. He was like a kitten, she never tired of holding him. She frowned when she heard stomping coming from the stairs. She turned with a glare as Petunia came down, looking thoroughly exhausted and pissed the hell off.

"Shhh!" Blair scolded. "You'll wake him!" Petunia scowled at her.

"The DAMN room is done." She hissed angrily. Sure enough, Dudley throwing a tantrum in his own room was audible from all the way downstairs. Blair looked at her simply.

"It's about time." She said indifferently. Petunia growled and went to order a pizza. Blair looked down at the sleeping little boy, and gently, carefully, stood, trying not to wake him. Carefully, she carried him up the stairs and slowly opened the door to Harry's new room. She looked around. It was a simple room...A bed, a few dressers, nothing really special. Blair clicked her tongue. "It took her ten hours to do THIS? Pitiful... Oh well. I can probably spruce it up a bit later..." She noticed Harry's eyes open ever so slightly. She lulled him back to slumber by gently shushing him repeatedly and stroking the back of his head. After he was asleep once more, Blair's smile threatened to tear her head apart. Gently, she carried him to the bed and placed him in so his head was on the pillow, then pulled the sheets up to just under his chin. She smiled as the little boy snuggled into his blankets as he slept, then sat on the foot of his bed and turned into her cat form. She shot him one more loving smile. "Good night, Pumpkin..." And with that, she curled up at the foot of his bed and slept soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

Groggily, Harry's eyes opened, and he felt...odd. He wasn't in his cupboard, but he also wasn't in Blair's arms...Where was he...?

The little boy sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at his surroundings. His eyes widened when he recognized the room.

Dudley's second room.

Harry was terrified. He wasn't supposed to be in here! This was Dudley's room! Oh, he was gonna get hit for sure!

Blair's ears perked up, and she woke to see Harry hyperventilating. Concerned, she immediately leapt towards him and landed snugly in his lap before standing up on her rear legs and placing her paws against his chest. She smiled when Harry almost instantaneously calmed down upon seeing her, and nuzzled his chest.

"What's wrong, there, Pumpkin? Forget I'm here to protect you again?" Her answer came when Harry pulled her into a tight hug, shaking uncontrollably as he held her. The cat's smile faded, and she looked up into the boy's eyes. "Hey...C'mon, Pumpkin. What's the matter?" Harry timidly looked at her.

"Th-This is D-Dudley's room..." He whimpered. Blair smirked.

"Not anymooooore!~" She sang. "The horse gave it to you after I had a few...words with her. It's your room now, Pumpkin." Harry blinked as he stared at the little black cat. His own room...? Then, a small smile graced his features and he nodded in understanding.

"Th-Thank you, B-Blair..." He said softly. The cat smiled back, then stretched her back, leapt off the bed, and transformed to her human form.

"No problem, Pumpkin." She said softly as she pulled him into an embrace. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I know! I'll go make us breakfast! Would you like that?"

"I-I can do it, Blair. You don't have to..." Blair's eyes widened in shock at hearing this.

"They made a five year old COOK...?" She breathed in disbelief. She shook her head, then smiled back at Harry and leaned down so her shoulders were on his bed and her head was resting on her hands. "No way, sweetie." She cooed. "You shouldn't be working near a hot stove. That's a job for a grown-up, like me! You don't worry your cute little head. Just let your auntie Blair do the cooking, 'kay?" Harry stared at her in disbelief. She was offering to take over one of his most dreaded chores...? Smiling again, the upcoming wizard nodded. Blair grinned, grabbed his hand, and led him down the stairs. They entered the dining room, and Blair gently asked Harry to wait at the table, which he did. Then, she turned to the kitchen, and found Petunia. Scowling, she grabbed the back of the horse's blouse and spun her around.

"WHAT?" Petunia growled through gritted teeth.

"You made him COOK?" Blair hissed.

"He had to earn his keep!"

"Little kids don't COOK."

"Little FREAKS cook!" And that is how Petunia found herself sailing out a window.

Shaking her head, Blair opened the fridge, looking for something to cook. "Hmm...Eggs, ham, cheese-OOH, FISH!" Blair excitedly grabbed the fish out from the fridge, and got to cooking.

_10 minutes later..._

"Breakfast is ready, Pumpkin!" Blair exclaimed as she sauntered into the room, her entire body covered in ashes, a small black blob on a plate in her hands.

"Wh-What is it, Blair...?" Harry asked. Blair smiled.

"It's fish, sweetie. Try some!" and with that, she plopped a burned piece of fish onto the boy's plate. Harry looked at the glob of ash, then at his saviour, who smiled encouragingly. Tentatively, he dug his fork into the fish, scooped up a chunk of it, and popped it into his mouth. It was burnt to a crisp, it tasted like smoke, and it was hard to chew.

To Harry, it was the best thing he ever tasted after years of never being allowed to eat decent food.

"Do you like it, Pumpkin?" Blair asked sweetly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"It's the best thing I've ever eaten..." He admitted shyly. Blair blushed and waved a hand.

"Aw, stop. It can't be THAT good." Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dudley snatch the rest of the fish off of Harry's face and pop it into his fat, greedy mouth. He chewed for a moment, then his face contorted in disgust. He turned to Blair and spat the chewed up fish directly into her face.

"EEEEEWWWW! YOU'RE A WORSE COOK THAN THE FREAK OVER THERE!" Blair wiped fish chunks out of her eyes, looked at Dudley with a dangerous level of serenity, and calmly placed another fish on Harry's plate.

"Eat up, Pumpkin. Auntie Blair's got something to take care of." And with that, the young woman turned back into a cat and leapt at the obese boy's face, furiously meowing and hissing as she scratched at him, the chubby child screeching in agony. Petunia had run in at that very moment, and she screamed at the sight of the cat mauling her precious son. Desperately, she tried to pull her off, but Blair was immovable, as she dug her claws deep into Dudley's fat cheeks to maintain her grip. Petunia tugged on Blair's rear legs, Blair held onto her perch, and Dudley tried to move back to help his mother dispatch the cat.

Harry tried to tune out the scene and just innocently ate his fish.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT?!" Petunia screeched in disbelief. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Are you deaf or something? I saaaid that I think we should put Harry in school with Pugly!"

"It's DUDLEY!"

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say is that the little Pumpkin deserves to learn too." Petunia buried her face in a pillow and screamed as loudly as she could. "Glad you agree! You set up the arrangements, I'll go tell him the news!" And with that, the young woman skipped cheerfully out of the room.

_Harry's room_

Harry sat on his bed, smiling and reading a book that Blair had "convinced" Petunia to get for him. He reflexively flinched when his door creaked open, but relaxed upon seeing his caretaker's smiling face.

"Heya there, Pumpkin!" She called out cheerfully as she sat next to him on the bed. "I got good news for you~!" Harry tilted his head.

"Wh-What's the good news?" He asked shyly.

"You're going to school, sweetie!" Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"B-But freaks don't get to go to school! Uncle Vernon said so!" Blair's smiled became a frown, and she placed a hand on Harry's cheek, looking him straight in the eye with a stone-serious expression.

"He's the freak, Pumpkin. You're just a sweet boy. You're not a freak, so don't call yourself one." And with that, she pulled the little boy into a tight hug. "So, you're going to school next week! Are you excited?" Harry wasn't sure what to expect out of school, but he smiled and nodded anyway, wanting to make Blair happy.

"Y-Yes, Blair..." He whispered.

"I KNEW you would be! You're a smart little boy, you're gonna get such good grades!" Blair grinned as she tightened her hold. Harry yelped in pain as she squeezed a little too hard, and she flinched and let go, then looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Pumpkin." She kissed his forehead. "I didn't mean to hurt ya..."

"It's okay, Blair..." Harry hugged her. "I...I probably deserved it." Blair's eyes widened and she teared up.

"No...No you didn't...! You don't deserve to get hurt, ever! You're too much of a sweetheart for that!" She wrapped her arms around him once more, engulfing most of his tiny body, leaving only his head visible from her embrace. "Harry, I don't want you calling yourself a freak...And I don't want you saying you deserve to be hurt... Please don't do it anymore, okay?" Harry nodded, and contentedly rested his head against his caretaker's chest. Blair smiled and ran her fingers through his messy black hair. "So, what do you say we go shopping for your school stuff tomorrow?" Harry nodded absently, too engrossed in his comfortable situation to really understand what she was saying. Blair giggled softly and continued to stroke his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Blair and Harry walked back into the Dursley's house, Blair's arms overflowing with various school supplies, and Harry staying as close to her as possible, clutching tightly to her dress. Why was that? Because there was currently a large crowd of men following Blair with hearts in their eyes. Normally, Blair would have been eating the attention right up...but since they were freaking out her little Pumpkin, she just wished they would go away already. Scowling out at them, she nudged the door open with her foot, and she and Harry entered the house.

Harry sighed in relief, as the men were no longer following them. Blair opened up the window, and snarled when she saw they were standing around the house. She opened the window.

"HEY! GET OUTTA HERE, YOU CREEPS, YOU'RE SCARING THE LITTLE BOY!"

"SCARING THE LITTLE BOY?!" One of them called back.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID! WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?! NOW LEAVE OR I WILL KICK YOU ALL IN THE-" Then Blair remembered Harry was watching. "...BUTT!"

"C'MON, JUST ONE DATE!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A REALLY GOOD TIME!"

"YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"I'M IN LOVE!"

Blair's eye twitched. Muttering some magic words under her breath, she pointed forward...

**BOOM!**

The crowd of men found themselves in the middle of a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, all of the men stood there, wide-eyed and soot covered.

"Maybe we SHOULD give her some space..."

"She's crazy..."

"Let's get outta here..."

"I'm going to the bar..."

Blair sighed with relief as the men left, then turned back to Harry with a smile, which quickly turned to a confused expression when she saw him staring in shock.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?" She asked. Harry turned to her.

"H-How did you d-do that...?" He asked. Blair tilted her head, then came to a realization.

"Oh! The explosion?" Harry nodded. Blair grinned. "Magic!" Harry flinched at the word. Blair frowned. "What is it, Pumpkin?"

"Th-There's no such thing as magic...Th-That word is banned..." Blair kneeled beside him and placed a calming hand on his cheek.

"Pumpkin, it's okay. There is magic out there! How else would I turn into a human?" Harry thought about that. It made sense...

"B-But Uncle Vernon-"

"Is gone now. He can't do anything to you. Don't worry, Pumpkin. You're safe with me." And, once again, Harry found himself on the receiving end of a warm embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder, and gradually relaxed. Then, he felt a childlike wonderment inside of him...

Magic WAS real.

Harry looked up at the woman. "B-Blair?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"C-Can you show me some magic later?"

"Of course! Oh! But first, we should check out your school stuff and make sure we didn't miss anything!" Harry smiled and nodded.

_Outside the house..._

Petunia smirked as she walked across the lawn. Thanks to her well-chosen words, the school now believed that the freak was a complete hooligan and a troublemaker. He was going to have a rough time of it...It was perfect revenge for what happened to Vernon.


	9. Chapter 9

Blair walked up to the school, keeping a firm grasp on Harry's hand. She turned to smile at him.

"Well, here we are, Pumpkin! Aw, you look so cute in your new school clothes!" Harry was wearing a tiny pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt, wearing a simple black backpack filled with various school supplies and lunch snacks. He looked up at his caretaker, an unsure expression on his face.

"D-Do you have to go?" He asked softly. Blair smiled and knelt down to his level, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Pumpkin, auntie Blair can't stay here. But I'll be back to pick you up, okay?" Harry nodded. "Good! You remember what room you go to?" Harry nodded again. "All right then! Make sure you listen to the teacher, make lots of friends, and have a great day!" After planting a kiss on the boy's cheek, the woman rose to her feet and walked off of the school grounds, turning to wave just before leaving Harry's sight.

Harry felt uneasy now that his caretaker was gone... He nervously turned to the school and saw a man supervising the students. The man was probably a teacher...Harry went to go to his classroom, but his pace slowed when he noticed the man was giving him a glare that clearly said "Don't get on my bad side." Harry looked scared, then walked faster, praying that the teacher would be a bit nicer to him. As he walked, out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw Dudley and his gang glaring sadistically at his back. Panicking, Harry ran, desperate to get to his classroom...

**SMASH!**

The little boy fell to his seat after crashing into something. Rubbing his head, he looked around to see papers littering the floor and a large, plump woman scowling down at him.

"You must be the troublemaker we heard about! Your first day, and you're already running in the halls and ruining things! I spent all morning organizing those papers!" Harry flinched at the harshness in her tone, and made no move to argue. He didn't protest when she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him off. "I'm going to take you to your class myself and prevent any further damage!"

**And so...**

Harry sat in his desk, nervously waiting for his name to be called. The teacher, a young petite woman with shoulder-length brown hair, stiffened when she got to his name. She looked at him reproachfully when he softly called out "Here..." He seemed like a decent boy at a glance...But she, along with the other teachers, knew that that was all an act to get on the teachers' good side so they wouldn't suspect him, thanks to the boy's aunt. She gave him a look that clearly said "I've got my eye on you" before beginning class.

**Meanwhile...**

Blair had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she sat on Vernon's old easy chair reading a magazine. What if something had happened to Harry while he was at school?! Blair thought she was probably being silly...But something felt...wrong... Sighing, the witch placed the magazine on the arm of the chair, having completely lost interest in it by now. She put a thoughtful expression on. Maybe her human form couldn't stay at the school...But it's not likely anyone would bat an eye if a cute, innocent little kitty cat was hanging around the school... Smirking, Blair turned into her cat form, then leapt out the window, landed gracefully, and made her way to the school.

**Back with Harry...**

The little boy's first day of school was not fun. The teacher kept glaring at him whenever he raised his hand to try to answer a question, because she thought he was going to make some sort of wisecrack, before blatantly ignoring him to ask one of the other students. Some of the other students kept throwing stuff at him, such as erasers, or rolled up wads of paper. He could have sworn he heard some of them snickering about his scar... The boy was immensely relieved when the recess bell rang. The other students eagerly ran out the door. Harry stood to follow them...but he felt a rough hand on his shoulder, nothing like the soft, gentle touch of his cat caretaker. Nervously, he looked into his teacher's glaring eyes.

"You'd best be on your best behaviour out there, boy." She warned. "Don't get into any fights, do you hear me?" Harry nodded, confused. He didn't fight... Unnerved, he walked out from the room and went outside.

Harry was relieved to be out of the classroom. The teacher was kind of scary...He didn't have much time to dwell on it, however, as he suddenlt felt a hand clasped over his mouth. Then, he felt himself being pulled behind the school, and behind a dumpster.

Harry gasped for air as the hand unclasped itself from around his mouth. He stared in horror as he found himself face to face with Dudley Dursley and his gang, all of whom were glaring viciously at him, eyes promising a thrashing.


	10. Chapter 10

Blair, in her cat form, had started cheerfully walking towards the school as she set paw out the door. She was probably worrying over nothing. Harry was probably having the time of his life, learning, making lots and lots of friends... But she felt it necessary to keep an eye on her charge, and make sure things were going well for him.

When she finally reached school grounds, she heard the familiar voice of Dudley and some of his stupid friends yelling at someone. Blair sighed and shook her head.

"The baby hippo's beating someone up again...I'll have to teach him a lesson." With a small smirk, the cat took off in the direction of the yelling and hid in some nearby bushes.

Then, she got a glimpse of who the victim was.

Blair's eyes widened in shock...then narrowed as she began to tremble with raw anger.

Dudley and his gang laughed as they pounded the freak, punching and kicking him, making him bleed and bruise...And he wasn't doing a single thing about it! Nothing could ruin this moment!

...Except, of course, suddenly finding themselves levitated several feet in the air and tossed all the way to the other side of the school.

As soon as the bullies were out of sight, Blair sprang from the bushes and rushed to the little boy's side.

"HARRY!" She called. Harry didn't respond. He was trembling hard, tears forming in his eyes. She saw that he was terrified and in pain. Immediately, she turned into her human form and pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly against her chest. Harry felt himself being held, and looked up to see his caretaker's concerned face. He whimpered softly, then wrapped his little arms around her and buried his face into her chest, wanting to feel safe. He hated this school...Everyone was so mean to him... He let out another whimper, and Blair felt a few tears stain her clothes. She stroked his back gently. "Shh...It's okay, Pumpkin. I'm here now. Let's go home..." As she stood, Blair felt the anger bubbling inside her. Holding Harry closer, practically hiding him from view, she stormed off of school grounds and made her way back home.

Dudley was gonna get it when he got back...

_And so..._

Blair threw the door to the house open and walked up to Harry's bedroom, then placed him on his bed. He had long since stopped trembling, and looked up at her. He flinched when he saw how angry she was. Blair's expression softened and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetie." She assured gently. "I'm mad at the little monsters that hurt you." Harry trembled...then sat up and hugged Blair again, which she returned instantaneously.

"I-I hate it there, Blair...Th-They're all so mean to me, and I don't know why! P-Please don't make me go back! I don't wanna...Please..."

"Mean to you? Dudley and his friends have always been mean to you, sweetie."

"B-But...the teachers..." Blair's eyes widened. The TEACHERS had the audacity to pick on her precious little Pumpkin?!

"What did the teachers do to you, Pumpkin?" She asked softly, moving a stray lock of hair from the little boy's forehead.

"They looked at me mean..."

"What do you mean?"

"L-Like the way you look at Aunt Petunia and Dudley..."

"They GLARED at you?"

"Y-Yes..."

"And...you don't know why?"

"N-No..."

Blair gritted her teeth and seethed with rage. Her sweet, sensitive little Pumpkin who wouldn't hurt a fly did NOT deserve to be glared at... Shaking her head, she looked down at him again and ran her fingers through his hair.

"C'mon, sweetie. Let's try to fix you up, 'kay?" Harry looked up at her and nodded.

_Twenty five minutes later..._

It hadn't taken long to heal Harry's injuries. Blair had practiced a healing spell for three weeks straight in case her charge ever got hurt again, and combining this with Harry's own natural magic speeded up the process immensely. Blair was tucked in Harry's bed with him laying on top of her, reading him a story, when she heard the phone ring from downstairs. Dudley hadn't returned from school yet, and Petunia was out grocery shopping. Sighing in exasperation, she handed Harry the book and gently placed him on the bed.

"I'll be back, 'kay sweetie?" Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she walked downstairs to answer the phone. She picked it up.

"Hey. What is it?" She said uninterestedly.

_"Who is this?" _A voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"Well, who is this?" Blair replied back with a teasing tone in her voice. The man on the other end cleared his throat.

_"This is the principal of Privet Elementary School."_ Blair's smile immediately faded, and her expression darkened, a slight hissing sound escpaing her throat.

"What do YOU want?" She said bitterly.

_"When Mrs. Dursley returns home, please inform her that the troublemaker she warned us about, Harry "James" Potter, has gotten into a fight, injured five students, and left school grounds."_ Blair's eyes became mere slits, and she trembled with rage. How she did not destroy the phone by squeezing it too hard was a mystery.

"Troublemaker...?" She growled into the phone. "HARRY'S THE TROUBLEMAKER?!"

_"M-Ma'am, please calm down-"_

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! LET ME EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO YOU, YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP! MY SWEET LITTLE PUMPKIN IS NOT A TROUBLEMAKER! THOSE LITTLE MONSTERS ATTACKED HIM FIRST! HE HIT BACK TO PROTECT HIMSELF! HE'S NOT AT THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I TOOK HIM HOME! HE WAS BLEEDING! THEY NEARLY BROKE HIS LEG! HE'S LUCKY I WAS ABLE TO FIX IT! YOU JUST ASSUMED HE WAS A TROUBLEMAKER BECAUSE SOME STUPID UGLY BITCH WHO LOOKS LIKE A HORSE WALKED IN AND SAID HE WAS?! YOU JUST INSTANTLY BELIEVED HER?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! IF ANY OF THOSE ASSHOLES THAT WORK AT THAT JOKE YOU CALL A SCHOOL TOOK THE TIME TO GET TO KNOW HIM, THEY'D KNOW FOR SURE THAT HORSEBITCH IS LYING! HE'S AN ABSOLUTE ANGEL, AND YOU TREATED HIM LIKE CRAP JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLD YOU HE WAS A TROUBLEMAKER!? F*CK YOU! F*CK YOU F*CK YOU F*CK! YOU! DUDLEY'S THE REAL TROUBLEMAKER AT THAT SCHOOL! HE'S AN EVIL LITTLE MONSTER WHO PICKS ON EVERYONE FOR FUN, AND HE SHOULD BE IN MILITARY SCHOOL!"

There was a moment of silence, Blair's heavy breathing being the only sound.

_"...Is this true? ...I'm very, VERY sorry, ma'am. You're absolutely right. We are in the wrong, and when he comes back, we'll be sure to-"_

"HE'S NOT COMING BACK! NEVER! I DON'T WANT MY PUMPKIN GOING TO YOUR STUPID F*CKING WORTHLESS PILE OF SH*T SCHOOL! I'LL TEACH HIM MYSELF, THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO! YOU ARE NEVER GONNA SEE HIM AGAIN!"

Not even giving the man a chance to reply, she slammed the phone onto the receiver as hard as she could and panted heavily. She was seeing red. Just WAIT until Horseface and the Hippo got home...

Speak of the devil, the door chose that exact moment to open. Petunia walked in, carrying several bags of groceries...and then felt herself being roughly grabbed by the hair and dragged to the living room, where she was violently pinned against the wall.

"Wh-Wha-" She stopped when she saw the absolutely murderous expression on Blair's face.

"...A TROUBLEMAKER, huh?" Petunia paled, realizing she had found out. "Well, I can be a bit of a troublemaker myself. I get into my fair share of catfights. Case in point..."

Harry was hiding under his covers, trembling in fear. He loved Blair, and was starting to see her as a mother figure...But she was so scary when she was mad... The house was literally shaking from the beating she was currently giving Petunia.

Blair stood up and scowled at the bruised, bloodied form of Petunia. She spat on her, then healed her with her magic. Petunia stood shakily.

"Wh-Why-" Blair grabbed her by her shirt, glaring deep into her eyes.

"...Don't go near him. Don't look at him. Don't talk to him. Don't even talk ABOUT OR NEAR him. Don't even THINK ABOUT HIM. You and your fat son aren't allowed to have anything to do with him. If you do, I'll beat you again. And next time, I WON'T heal you. Got it?" Petunia nodded, whimpering and sobbing softly. "Good." Blair tossed her onto the floor. Then the door opened again. "Okay, crybaby, I have to go spank your son a few hundred times. And you're not gonna do a single thing about it. Riiiiight?" Petunia nodded again. "Good." Blair turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Oh Dudleeeeeey~!"


End file.
